A Christmas Wish
by CrystalAkuna
Summary: When Sakura gets herself into a car accident, Li beside her, a week before Christmas, she loses all hope. But then, the gift of song and memories give her a Christmas she'll never forget. S/S E/T ENGLISH NAMES
1. Car Accident

A Christmas Wish  
  
Crystal: Hey everyone, nice to see you. This is yet another CC story. I don't have a lot out, but, I do have a lot written and not put out. This is a little Christmas story, just to put some CC in your holiday. Also, my fans that read MOST of my stories, 'A New Life' will be delayed for a while. The next chapter is ready to be posted, but I can't find the document. If I can't find it by the end of next week, I'll TRY and re-write it. TRY, I can do nothing more but look and prey. I also don't own CC characters, but I do own some of the songs in this. Yes, I wrote them. And to let you know, you will be sued if you try to steal them. That is all, let's begin.  
  
Car Accident  
  
It has been five years since that day, five dreadful years since he has left. And here I am, driving to the airport to pick him up. How I got myself dragged into this, I had no clue. Madison told me about a surprise at the airport, and then a few minutes later, she calls me to tell me about it. Sometimes she is just nutty. Especially since her and Eli started going out. They make one evil team, I should have believed Li when he told me. God how I missed him, how I had longed for him to comeback, waiting days on end by the mailbox. He had said he was in love with me, and I returned those feelings to him. Then he left, broke my heart, and I moved on. I've never had a boyfriend, and never have had Madison push me into one since then. I guess we both knew that getting over Li was not with a boyfriend. I guess that's how we started to perform for people. Maybe just me, but she had started with me. Now, I put all my sorrow in my songs, all my sorrow towards Li. Even though Li did that to me, I still won't be able to move him out of my heart, he still has that affect on me.  
  
I've arrived at the airport now, and Madison told me that he will be waiting at the blue and green bench with the pidgin lady. I pulled up, and there he was. He looked very exhausted, probably from jet lag. I pulled up in front of him, and his face looked up. I looked outside my foggy window at him with cold eyes that came out of nowhere, and I honked my horn. He got up from the bench and walked over to my VMW Beetle. He opened the door and got in. HE put his stuff in the back, buckled up, and I drove off. He kept his head down, and the silence overtook me. "Hi" I said quietly. He didn't respond. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" I asked him, looking at him with warmer eyes then before.  
  
"Yeah" he answered. He was getting on my nerves and he had just got here. He was staying with me and my father, in Tori's old room. He had moved to America to become a doctor, and wouldn't be back till next summer, when Li was leaving. Li made me very depressed at the moment, and it was the week before Christmas. It was snowing right now, it had started to snow harder then when I had left. "Sakura" Li spoke up. I had stopped at a new red light, and turned to him.  
  
"Yes?" I asked. At least he was talking.  
  
"I'm sorry" Li said, I was surprised at that. I was about to speak up, but he cut me short. "I'm sorry for everything that I made you go through. I've been through the same things as you most likely. I couldn't sleep most of the time, and I tried to write letters, but my mother forbid it. She knows we're meant for each other, but it was better she do it then the elders. My mother does like you, but the elders still want me to marry Meilin. I just want you to know that, I still love you" Li said. I was speechless. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. The light turned green, and I started to move after the car in front of me. Tears clouded my vision, and I turned the corner fast. Maybe too fast. I hit some ice and my car swerved. I started screaming, and I could here Li as well. And then I felt a rush of pain hit my body. We had collided with another car, and it had smacked into my part of the car. We had hit the back of theirs, and no damage was done. But me, my body went limp. I could feel Li Drag me out of the car, and try waking me.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura!!!" I herd him shout. I could feel his tears on my skin. "Somebody help!!!" He yelled again. "Sakura, I love you" he said. I could feel my consciousness leaving, and I only had the strength to say a few more words.  
  
"I love you Li, and tell my family goodby." I couldn't finish. I drifted into a dark black hole, and the only thing I could hear was Li and the ambulance.  
  
"Sakura!!! Sakura!!! Don't leave me!!!" He yelled, and then everything went blank.  
  
  
  
What do you think, is it good for a chapter? I'm accepting everything, except flames on the names. Listen, who out there writes stories with Japanese names? Yeah, I thought so. Well, every time I read one of your stories, I translate the names to English. I'm cursed with English names, English personalities, and all that. So stop bothering me. If you know the show like you're supposed to, go through the story and translate the names. My brain is trained so every time I see 'Tomoyo' I think 'Madison'. Get it?, good. Review!! 


	2. Car Accident: Li's Story

A Christmas Wish  
  
Crystal: Welcome to yet another chapter of A Christmas Wish. I've gotten a few reviews on this story, and it sounds good to all of you so far. I don't own any of these characters, except the pigeon lady. And the doctors and a few of those people. Also, I do and don't own some of these songs in this story. Alright, I think that raps it up. If you steal any of my things without asking, I'll hunt you down, and sue you. Have a nice time.  
  
Car Accident: Li's Story  
  
I had just gotten off the plane, and now I was here. In Tomeda. Eli told me someone special would be picking me up. He has always been a mystery, and I still hate every bone in his body. 'Flight 444 has just arrived, flight 444 has just arrived' a voice said over the intercom as I excited the gate. I was back in the airport, and I was standing in our spot. I wonder if she still had the bear, the bear that I had put so much work into. I should stop thinking about her; she probably hates me as much as I hate Eli. *Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring* my phone rang, and I answered it.  
  
~ "Hello my cute little descendent. I hope you had a nice flight" ~ Eli's annoying voice rang through my phone.  
  
"Don't call me that" I mumbled into the phone. I could here laughter in the back round; he must have me on speaker phone.  
  
~ "I can't promise that. I called to give you your instructions. Go to the blue and green bench with the pigeon lady. That's where your ride will pick you up" ~ His voice said through the phone. ~ "Oh, and I forgot to mention something. Sakura will be picking you up. Bye" ~ Eli's voice disappeared, and my body held still in its place. I closed my mouth, and my phone, and went to luggage claim. I wanted to call Eli back and yell at him, but I didn't have his number. I should have bought star69 when I had the chance. I grabbed my luggage and went out to the bench.  
  
The lady seemed to be sleeping, so I sat down and waited. It was quiet cold out, and it was snowing in the middle area. It wasn't gentle snow, but it wasn't hard either. I dropped my head, and stared at the ground. How would she react when she saw me? Would she still be the same? Would she still have her annoying brother at home? Eli had told me that I would be staying with the person who picked me up. Suddenly, I herd a honk. I looked up and saw cold green eyes. It was Sakura. She was in a silvery pink BMW Beetle, with a license plate that said 'ClwCard.' I grabbed my bag, and got into the car. I put my bag in the back, and buckled up. She drove off, and I just stayed quiet. She still looked exactly the same. Same green eyes, same short auburn hair in that strange style that made her unique. She had grown into her curves, and was even more beautiful then ever. The silence overtook her and she spoke. "Hi" she said. I didn't bother to answer. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" she asked. She looked at me with warmer eyes then before. I felt more relaxed and answered.  
  
"Yeah" I said. She seemed to be getting annoyed. More silence came, and then I noticed it started to snow harder. We stopped at a red light, and I turned to her. "Sakura" I said. She turned to me and seemed interested.  
  
"Yes" she said. Well, here it goes.  
  
"I'm sorry" I said. I had to get this over with. She had look of pure shock on her face at this time. "I'm sorry for everything that I made you go through. I've been through the same things as you most likely. I couldn't sleep most of the time, and I tried to write letters, but my mother forbid it. She knows we're meant for each other, but it was better she do it then the elders. My mother does like you, but the elders still want me to marry Meilin. I just want you to know that, I still love you" I said. Wow, that was a mouth full. Sakura was really in shock now. She didn't say anything, and she started driving after the car in front of us as the light turned green. I could see tears in her eyes, and then the worst happened. We hit ice, and started spinning out of control. I started screaming, and I herd Sakura too. WE hit the back of another car, and Sakura was hit into it. I dragged her out of the car, being careful not to hurt her. I pulled her into the snow, and some of it became red with blood.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura!!!" I shouted. A crowd had started to gather, and I just yelled "Somebody help!!!" Someone dashed off, and I looked down at Sakura. She was bleeding badly now. "Sakura, I love you" I said to her. She turned her head to me, and said her last few words.  
  
"I love you Li, and tell my family goodby." she didn't finish. I could feel tears burning down my cheeks and falling onto her angelic body. I could here the ambulance in the back round.  
  
"Sakura!!! Sakura!!! Don't leave me!!!" I shouted. She went blank, and then the ambulance cam.  
  
What do ya think? This is the only chapter I'll do like this. Just so you know. Please review to tell me what you think, and the next chapter will be out soon. 


	3. Hospital Miracle

A Christmas Wish  
  
Crystal: To make this clear, I'm not going to kill Sakura. She is my favorite character, and I just can't kill people. Besides, then I can't write a sequel. Damn, just let that secret out. Oh well. As everyone knows, I do not own Card Captors or Card Captor Sakura as some people call it. And stop sending me threats. I've gotten one, and it isn't pleasant. I will be putting my first song in this chapter, hopefully, and I may or may not own it. I'll have to decide. Oh, and to make it clear, Sakura will not be going into a coma or things like that. If any of you have read the story 'No time to waste', she may be in a thing like Lizzie. Alright, that's all. Let's begin.  
  
Hospital Miracle  
  
No one's POV  
  
They road silently in the ambulance all the way to the hospital. Sakura had already been rapped in plenty of bandages but she was still bleeding badly. Li sat by her side, holding her hand tight, like this depended on if she would stay with this world. They arrived and she was pulled out of the ambulance on a wheeled stretcher. They rushed her in and towards the emergency room, and Li was right beside them. He had told them that he was her fiancé, so he could ride in the ambulance. This was also the reason they were letting him in the emergency waiting room. They wheeled through the doors, and then he was left alone. It was near 11:00pm already, and he thought he should call her father. He couldn't believe that they believed that he was her fiancé, but, if they could when it was him and Meilin, it would work now. They probably thought that they had an arranged marriage or something. Yeah, they could say that.  
  
He walked over to the desk and asked if he could use the phone. The desk lady, Mrs. Clain, handed him a phone while still reading her 'Woman's Day' Christmas day. He dialed her number, and the phone started ringing. ~ "Hello, Avalon residence" ~ Aiden's voice said over the phone. Li could feel his stomach in his throat.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Avalon. It's Li, Li Showron" Li said. He was feeling sicker now, maybe his stomach went a little further then his throat, like his mouth.  
  
~ "Oh, Li, it's nice to hear from you. Sakura isn't here right now, she just went to pick up." ~  
  
"I'm not calling for Sakura, in fact, I'm calling about Sakura" Li said. He could here Aiden gasp on the other side of the line. "Well, she picked me up at the airport about an hour ago, and we were driving and." Li went into the story. He could somehow picture all the looks on Aiden's face. He felt horrible. It was his entire fault that she did not see the ice. But he didn't know that all those tears had come from her heart. They were joyful tears. Tears that used to be icy hatred for him that had grown around her heart. But how was he supposed to know, he couldn't read minds.  
  
~ "Thanks for telling me Li. I trust her in your hands, I'll be there in the morning with Madison and Eli. Thank you for everything" ~ and with that, Aiden hung up. Li returned to his seat, and sat impatiently. It had been a pretty long while since she had gone in there. He was about to fall asleep, when a woman came out of the emergency room.  
  
"Is there a Mister Li here?" She asked in a caring voice. She seemed nice. Li stood up and approached her, signaling that he was him. "Hello Mister Li. Now, Sakura has been touched by an angel. It is a miracle. She has survived. She has broken her left arm and leg. She ahs a major loss of blood, but she is still in a healthy blood state. We have given her some stitches, and she is in the recovery room. She is very much awake now, and you can go visit her if you'd like" the Doctor said. "Oh, by the way, I'm Doctor Anderson (No relation to Sailor Moon)" Dr. Anderson said, and then she leaded Li to Sakura's room. He stood by the door, and Dr. Anderson left. "I'll send someone with a pillow and blanket for you" she said as she turned the corner. He herd a voice inside of the room. (I've decided to do a song from 'A Walk to Remember' since I'm obsessed with the movie right now)  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul Its the one that I've tried to write over and over again I'm awake in the infinite cold But you sing to me over and over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again When it feels like my dreams are so far Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope  
  
I give you my destiny I'm giving you all of me I want your symphony Singing in all that I am At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope  
  
Mmmmm mmmmm mmm Ohohohohohohoh ohhhhh  
  
Li walked into the room, and Sakura looked up. "So, what is this about you being my fiancé?" She said. Li froze in place.  
  
  
  
Alright, cliff hanger. And, I didn't steal this story line from a movie. Even though it sounds like that movie with Sandra Bullock, where she pretends to be some guys fiancé because he goes into a coma. You really didn't need to know that, did you? And, I don't own the song 'Only Hope' it is written and sung by Mandy Moore. But Sakura sings and makes it up in this. Alright, please review. And no more threats. 


End file.
